The white dreamer's adventure !
by CiaossuWarty
Summary: What happens when Ace is the main character of One Piece along with his small yet amazing partner Shiro the TWO TAILED CAT ? Watch from Ace getting his crewmates to a whole lot of exciting adventures and most importantly ! His partner Shiro along with friendship !


**Hey guys ! I decided to do another story cause the FRICKING PLOT BUNNIES MULTIPLIED BY A MILLION ! GOD DAMM IT ! And i can't seem to concentrate on my other stories...**

**And ShiroFox has so-called RETIRED cause she lost her bunnies... ( Seriously does that count ? )**

**Anyways this story is about Ace and my OC SHIRO THE TWO TAILED CAT ( remind urselves that her tails are really looonnnggggggg )**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Luffy and Ace were sitting inside a fort in front of Dadan's house , only this time , the two huts had been put together to make one . they were sitting along with Shiro naturally on Ace's lap , with her har left tail curled at Ace's neck and her right tail acted as an extra arm for Ace , the two of the brothers enjoying their dinner as they gazed up at the sky , Ace and his partner Shiro pointing out the names of several stars as Luffy watched in amazement . It was funny how the littlest thing seem to make the youngest brother smile for hours.

The night was asleep , snoring lightly as her darkened skies allowing veiled clouds to pass by , occasionally blocking the moon and its stars . Yet in retaliation , they seemed to gleam more brightly , as if to spite the clouds.

**_Shiro's_**_ POV_

"Ace ?" Luffy suddenly said as he finished another leg of meat.

"Hmm?" Ace asked looking at him as I meowed a 'what'

"I...no,it's nothing," Luffy said smiling . "Forget it"

'Now this is suspicious' I thought knowing that my partner Ace sensed it as well and he looked at him with a mixture of concern and disbelief."I think that's the first time i'd ever heard that before ," he said with a small smile tweaking his features. " What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" Luffy said at once , "Its not important !"

Ace raised his eyebrows and looked at me for a second as i gave him a similar glance. "My little brother keeping secrets from me already ?" He murmured , half to me and Luffy and half to himself.

"Meow meow... meowwww~ ( Come on...I know you better than that )" I gave a high pitched reply which normally means mischive on my sleeves , no scratch that 'paws.

"Tell me what's wrong ." Ace and I lightly prodded Luffy on the back . "Or do I have to wrestle the answer out of you ?

"_No!" _Luffy happily yelled , an evil grin appearing .

"MEEEOOOWWWW! ( That's it ! THIS MEANS WARRRRR ! ) I suddenly cried out and we were fighting again... probably the last time. Luffy leaped out of the way and immediately retaliated , grinning widely , not willing to forfeit this fight. Several thumps and crashes banged throughout the tiny house , shaking it thoroughly like a leaf. Laughter ranged out , loud and clear.

After a few exciting wrestling , the sounds of fighting stopped. We lay there , stretched out on the ground , breathless and slightly bruised from our momentary fistfight. "Damm , that was a good punch,"Ace and I chuckled , rubbing our cheeks with my tail and his palm , "Not a knockout but hey...you've gotten better."

Luffy grinned as he laughed to himself.

Ace paused as it trying to find the right words to say. "Take care of yourself for me, all right ? While I'm gone ?"

" Meow Meow Meow ( And take good care of your health ) " I said as Ace and I stared ahead at the sky...lost in thought. Ace and I were clouded with hesitation.

"Don't worry!" Luffy said eagerly , giggling to himself. "I'll be a lot stronger in three years ! And once I leave here , I'll find a pirate crew! I want... maybe ten guys! Yeah, ten'll be good ! Then we set sail for the Grand Line !"

"Meow meow purr ? Meow ? Meow meow MEOWWW ! ( You want ten crewmates ? You sure that's all you need ? After all , a crew is gonna need more than just a captain. )"

"Like what?" Luffy asked , as though he never thought of that .

"Like a doctor , navigator , a few swordsman is always a good idea," Ace listed off.

"Oh I know ! " Luffy said thinking over . " A musician !"

" Meow Meow MEOW ! ( And a prankster on top of that ! )" We begun to burst onto laughters and after a short while the laughter died out .

" Well I think you get the idea. I'll tell you what. Once you get your first bounty , I'll come and meet up with your crew ."

"And you'll join ? Luffy asked excitingly .

"Meow Meow Meow ? ( Are you kidding me ?) " I asked as Ace rolled his eyes and Luffy looked away disappointed .

"But you will get to meet my crew when i find them ? " Luffy asked us , as if to make sure that Ace and I will not go back on his promise.

"Only if you promise me that you'll look after yourself till then," Ace said strictly.

"Ok!" Luffy said beaming " Sounds fair. It's a promise !"

"Good ( And a meow from Shiro which means 'good ) " Ace and I said... or meowed before we suddenly shoved Luffy's head down into the ground and started another fight.

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

We were standing in a small fishing boat with me on Ace's lap as usual , my tail assisting Ace as he finishes packing a sack and swinging it over his shoulder as he and I looked up at everyone. Luffy , Makino , the bandits , even the mayor were all there to say goodbye.

"Ace ! Take are of yourself ! " Luffy called beaming at us proudly. I growled _what about me ?_ sending the message to the skullhead , " You too Shiro !"

"See you later , Luffy!" Ace called out happily , " I'll be going ahead!" I meowed in agreement to Luffy.

"Right !" Luffy called eagerly . " And when I set sail to sea myself in three years , I'll become much stronger !"

Ace and I merely grinned as I use my tail to shoved off, all of them waving goodbye. "Do your best ! Ace !" Luffy called waving joyfully , but still a little sadness in his eyes shown through.

A series of shouted concerns ruled the slience as Ace and I finally screamed " Just you wait ! ( Meow ! ) " We declared, "I'll make a name for myself real soon ! ( along with several meows as i screamed in agreement )"

Soon the boat set sail as the island slowly become smaller , and finally disappeared in sight .

"Well then let's start our adventure !" Ace called out to me as I meowed 'ok' .

_I know that this will be the most epic adventure yet for me and Ace !_

* * *

**Hey guys and the first chappy ( chapter ) ended , oh and for those of you who are still clueless of how Shiro talks :**

**"Meow ( OK ) " means that Shiro meowed but the bracket shows what Ace/Luffy heard from her**

**"Ok ! ( meow ) " means that Ace said 'OK' but Shiro said OK as well at the same time **

_**OK !**_** means either Shiro growled as a way of meowing and translations as well or she thought to herself**

**Ok now that u understand the 'Shiro language' CONGRAGULATIONS ! ( did i spell it wrong ? )**

**And pls forgive me for not writing for a few months -.- I have writers block...**

**Pls REVIEW ! And thx for watching !**


End file.
